Return of The Past
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Sequel to Kaiden ParrySims. SIx years later everything catches up to Kaiden and the boys.
1. When Then And Now Meet

**Sequel to Kaiden Parry-Sims. Takes place six years ahead. They are all 24 years old and living their lives. Kaiden is still in New York City. She is a fashion journalist for Teen Vogue. She makes good money on top of what she took from Ipswich. She has only dated a few times but never anything totally serious. Caleb Danvers is a lawyer living in Boston. He and Sara are married. Pogue owns a chain of successful garages all around the country but lives in New York City... He and Kate are married. Tyler and Reid own their own successful graphic and design business in Brooklyn. Tyler is dating a girl. Reid is also dating someone. There will be no supernatural anything in this one. The deal with Chase will be cleared up in this chapter. It is mainly going to focus on them finding Kaiden and so on. Pictures in profile.**

**CH 1**

Finally! Time to go home and it was the weekend! I grabbed my purse off of my desk and made my way to the parking garage. By the time I got to my apartment I was exhausted. I pushed play on the answering machine.

"Hey Kaid! It's your completely amazing BFF Lisa and I am sitting here with your other completely amazing BFF's Steph and Ash. Now, we ditched our guys for the night because we and that means you to, are going out. So, get your ass in gear and meet us at Frenzy at 7. And don't forget we know where you live and we will come get you. Love Ya!"

I laughed at the machine. Lisa was right, I didn't have a choice. They really would show up at the apartment. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, taking off my shirt I paused for a minute and stared at the scar that ran down my stomach. Touching it lightly I couldn't help but feel angered, relieved and most of all, happy.

Flashback:

_It was two years ago. Chase had been coming in and out of my dreams every night but he hadn't done anything. Until now. I was walking back from the club, I know they say it is stupid for girls to walk the streets of New York City alone at night but I was pretty confident I could handle myself. When I turned 18 my powers tripled. Anyway, as I walked I thought I heard someone behind me, looking back I saw I was alone. Entering my apartment I locked the door behind me. As I walked into my bedroom I turned on the light. There he was sitting on my bed, waiting for me._

"_Hello princess."_

_I froze, before I could even think of reacting he had me against the wall. _

"_I've missed you princess, we have some unfinished business to attend to. But not here. But lucky for you I have the perfect place in mind."_

_Chase's eyes flooded black, so did my vision. When it cleared I saw we were in the newly rebuilt Putnam barn. _

"_We have a lot of history here don't we?"_

"_Sure do…if I recall correctly, that's the wall I threw you into, and that's the window I threw you into, and over there is where I kicked your ass."_

_Chase laughed then slapped me._

"_Haven't lost that spunk have you?"_

"_Don't plan on it either."_

_Chase pulled a dagger out of his belt loop._

"_Now that is just cheating…what? Are you scared that if you just use your powers I'll beat you?"_

"_Nope, I just want to hear you scream."_

_He took the knife and ran it down my stomach, I didn't yell out, I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction._

"_That's not fun."_

"_Didn't hurt either."_

"_How about this?"_

_He threw me into a wooden post, my head bounced off of the wood._

"_How did that feel?"_

"_Pretty about this?"_

_I levitated the wheelbarrow that was left over from the construction crew and threw it at him, he hit the ground._

"_I learned a few things Chase."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Always think two steps ahead."_

_I threw energy balls at him nonstop, he deflected some and was hit by others. Suddenly I was on the ground and he was on top of me._

"_That wasn't very nice."_

_I just managed to grab the hilt of the dagger with my fingertips._

"_Well then you won't like this either."_

_I stabbed him where a heart would be if he had one. I pushed him off of me. This time I made sure he stayed dead. I burned the body. The nightmares stopped._

End Flashback:

At 7:05 I was walking into Frenzy. I found my friends at the usual table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, you came!"

"Like I had a choice?"

"Good point. Take a seat we got you a drink."

Two hours and five drinks later I was having a good time dancing with my friends. After the song ended we walked back to the table.

"My turn to get drinks, I'll be right back."

I grabbed my purse and made my way over to the crowded bar. I was standing behind a couple of girls and I heard their conversation.

"Do you think Tyler is going to purpose to you?"

"I don't know, but I would say yes if he asked. But I have a feeling you and Reid will be walking down the aisle first."

My heart froze. _Come on Kaiden relax, there are more Tyler and Reid's in the world than just the one's you know._

"Maybe, God Sara's wedding dress was beautiful."

"And Caleb isn't so bad looking himself."

SHIT.

"Well we better get back to the boys."

I watched them walk up the stairs and to a table at the top. There they were. All of them. Pogue and Kate, Caleb and Sara, Tyler and…Reid. I could not let them see me. I didn't go back to them after Chase was gone because it was too hard, they had their lives and I thought that by walking back into them it would just be too hard. Looking back up I saw Reid kiss the blonde girl that was directly in front of me. Tears sprang to my eyes, suddenly blue eyes met green, I snapped my head to the side and walked back to the table. After telling the girls the office needed me I went outside and took a taxi home. He saw me, no he didn't, yes he did. DAMMIT. He probably didn't even recognize me. Hopefully, maybe. I was screwed.  
**The boys are back in town! Sorry I just have that song stuck in my head, kinda works right?**


	2. Meet The Neighbors

**CH 2**

I woke up the next morning around 11. I pulled myself out of bed and took a shower. After that I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Noises out in the hall drew me to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw people moving into the apartment across the hall. I was about to turn away when the guy caught my eye. Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me? Does God hate me? I looked through the peephole again and memories flooded into my head.

_"When we're older we can live together."_

_"No we can't everyone is going to have their own place."_

_"Fine.__ Then we'll all live in the same apartment building and be best friends forever."_

_"How do you know? We're only 11."_

_"Because I just do.__ And I'm going to live next to you so I can keep you safe."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm your big brother and it's my job."_

_"So you promise you'll always be there for me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I love you Tyler."_

_"I love you to Kaiden."_

I rested my head against the door. Who knew that 13 years later he would be right? I watched through the peep hole as he moved boxes into the apartment. The brunette from last night was unpacking them. Five minutes later all of the others showed up. Yes, god does hate me. Tyler's voice got my attention.

"Why?"

"Because we should introduce our selves to whoever lives there. There are only two apartments on each floor. And this person is our neighbor now so we should introduce ourselves."

The brunette walked across the hall and knocked on my door. I held very still and didn't move. A couple of minutes later I heard Tyler again.

"Must be their not home. Let's finish unpacking."

I went over and sank on the couch. What the hell was I going to do? It's not like I could never leave the apartment again. I do have a life. I could move. Moving is always an option. More like my only option. I could be transferred to the LA office. I would have to talk to my boss first thing Monday morning. But right now I had to figure out how to leave the apartment without getting caught. And I suck at being all stealthy like. At five that night everything seemed quiet, I opened my door and shut it again without making a sound. I took the stairs to the lobby to get my mail. As I was opening the door the same brunette came over to the mail boxes. She opened the door then she looked over at me and my mail.

"Do you live in apartment 23b?"

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Chandra. My boyfriend Tyler and I just moved in across the hall from you."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the building."

"Thank you! We're having kind of a small get together type thing tonight and you are more than welcome to stop by."

"I would love to but it is my friend's birthday."

"Oh, well maybe next time, it was nice meeting you…"

"Kaiden."

"Nice meeting you Kaiden."

"You too."

I watched her as she walked over to the elevators. Then I walked out of the front door and into the parking garage. I had just started my car when someone tapped on the passenger side window. Looking over my breath caught in my throat.

**Who is it going to be?**


	3. Surprise?

Caleb opened the door and slid into my car.

"I thought that was you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at him.

"So you've been here the whole time?"

I just nodded my head yes.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

I jumped. Caleb had never yelled at me before.

"You just left us Kaiden. Why?"

"I told you in the letters."

"What the hell were you thinking taking off on your own? He could have killed you!"

"He didn't."

Caleb was silent for a moment.

"I took care of Gorman."

I didn't ask what he meant by that. I didn't want to know.

"What you did was selfish. Your brothers are lost without you. And Reid's life is just starting to come together again."

"Good. I'm talking to my boss and hopefully by this time next week I will be in California. That way everyone can keep moving on. "

"You're running away again?"

"It's not like you really want me here."

"How could you say that?"

"Everything you just said kinda put that in perspective for me. And if me leaving to keep you safe is called being selfish then fine. I love to be selfish. I would do it again if I had to."

"I missed you."

He said it in a whisper. I barely heard it at all. Suddenly he had his arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"I missed you to."

"Where you living?"

"Across from Tyler and Chandra."

Caleb leaned back in his seat.

"You can't stay hidden Kaiden. Either you come forward or I will."

"Caleb please, their happy."

" Fine, I'll do it."

Caleb got out of the car and walked into the building. I grabbed my keys and ran after him. I just got into the elevator with him before the doors closed.

"Caleb don't. Let them go on living like this. Their fine without me."

"No their not Kaiden. None of us are fine without you."

I didn't have a reply to that one. The elevator doors opened and he walked to Tyler's door.

"Me or you Kaiden?"

I sighed and walked over to him.

" I hate you."

I muttered under my breath. I lifted my hand and not very quietly on the door. Caleb shook his head and knocked louder. Chandra opened the door.

"Kaiden you're here! Great come on in I see you already met Caleb."

"We know each other actually. Chandra this is Kaiden, the Kaiden."

Her mouth made a perfect O. Then she pushed the two of us into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"She knows about me?"

"I'm surprised I didn't recognize you from the pictures."

"Pictures?"

"The ones Tyler has. Caleb Nicky is in there."

"I know."

"Nicky?"

"Reid's girlfriend. Tyler told me your secret a while ago. And he told me about you and Reid and Chase. Everything. Nicky doesn't know anything."

"So she doesn't know about me?"

"No."

"I can't go in there Caleb. Reid is happy with her I would just fuck things up for them and for everyone."

"Not Tyler. He wishes for you every day."

"How do you not hate me?"

"Because Tyler told me you left to keep them safe and he told me how much you love Reid. Whoever would make that kind of sacrifice for others is ok with me."

Caleb looked at me and smiled slightly. I nodded my head.

"I want to see them."

Chandra smiled.

"Just let me get Nicky out of there ok? I'll take her to the store with me."

"Ok, we'll wait in Kaiden's apartment."

I unlocked the door and lead Caleb inside. He looked at all of the pictures I had on my walls and things.

"There are a lot of pictures of us."

"Yeah."

"Reid keeps the one of the two of you at Junior Prom in his wallet."

I nodded my head and continued to stare at the floor. A few minutes later Caleb's cell phone went off.

"Coast is clear."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and followed him out of the door. He opened Tyler's and I paused. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Caleb man where the hell have you been?"

"I ran into someone. Brought her with me actually."

I was still in the hallway out of sight. Caleb grabbed my arm and gently pulled me into the room.

**Got to love Caleb!**


	4. Fill In The Gaps

Silence. And lots of it. Sara was the first to say anything.

"Kaiden?"

I nodded my head yes and looked around. Sara and Kate had tears in their eyes, Pogue and Tyler looked stunned and Reid looked sad, angry and slightly almost happy. Sara and Kate walked over and pulled me into a hug. After they let go Tyler walked forward.

"You ever leave like that again I will kill you."

I nodded my head and let the tear fall. Suddenly I threw myself into his arms.

"I've missed you Ty."

His hold tightened.

"I've missed you to Kaiden."

After he let me go Pogue walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

He hugged me tight for a few minutes. When he let me go I looked over at Reid. Without a word he walked over and pulled me into a hug. It took me a second to respond. This is not the reaction I was expecting. After he let me go I was ushered to the couch by Sara and Kate.

"You need to tell us everything. Starting from when you left."

"There isn't really much to tell, I left Ipswich after Chase came to me in a nightmare and I heard Rosalind and Theresa talking. When I turned 18 I received more power. I got a job and I live in the apartment across the hall. Two years ago Chase came back. He transported me to the rebuilt Putnam barn. I killed him."

"You were in Ipswich two years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't contact anybody?"

"I was scared. I thought that staying out of your life would be the smartest thing I could do."

"Did I see you last night?"

God I missed his voice. I looked at him, his eyes were on me searching.

"Yes. I saw you all at a table in Frenzy."

"And you didn't say anything to us?"

"No, hell when I saw that it was you that moved in Ty I was going to transfer to California. But Caleb found me."

"You were going to run away again?"

Hearing the anger in Reid's voice almost killed me. I nodded yes.

"Maybe you should have."

"Reid stop."

"No, I'm finally happy I like my life and she just walked back in and screwed everything up."

"I told you this was a mistake Caleb."

The front door opened and Chandra walked in with Nicky. Reid pushed himself off of the counter and grabbed Nicky's hand. He pulled out of the front door.

"He'll come around."

"No he won't. It's not like I can be mad at him. I don't get why you guys aren't pissed at me."

"What you did was stupid."

"Really stupid."

"Probable the stupidest thing you have ever done."

"We're just glad you're ok."

The tears came full force after that.


	5. Hate is Anger

**Ok, I just thought I would clear something up. Tyler and Chandra lived in Brooklyn where Tyler and Reid's business is. They moved to the city for Chandra's job and Tyler goes back and forth to Brooklyn. Which seems to be one hell of a commute but it works for the story.**

The next morning I woke up on Tyler's couch. He was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Kaid."

"Hey Ty."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. You?"

"Best sleep in five years."

I walked over and hugged him again.

"I'm really sorry Tyler."

"I know you are. Hungry?"

"No. I have to shower and stuff."

He didn't let me go.

"I'll be right across the hall."

He still didn't let go.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

I felt him nod his head. He finally let go and I grabbed my stuff. When I opened the door I came face to face with Reid. Without a word I pushed past him and walked over to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I heard my apartment door shut and I broke down. I fell to me knees as the sobs rocked my body.

"Surprisingly enough you leaving wasn't what pissed me off the most."

I jumped up at the sound of his voice. I stared at him.

"Please don't hate me. Those four words pissed me off. How could you even think that I could be capable of hating you?"

When I didn't say anything he went on.

"I'm happy now. It took me a long time to be happy."

"I didn't want to mess things up for you Reid. I left to keep you safe and if I had to make that choice again I would. Chase would have killed you to get to me and I was not going to let that happen."

"That wasn't your choice to make!"

"Yes it was. It doesn't matter now he's dead and he's not coming back."

"You killed him."

"Yes. Although he took some of me with him."

"What?"

I lifted up the shirt I was wearing to show him the scar. He jerked forward for a moment but then remained where he was.

"He did that to you?"

"Yeah. He wasn't very happy when I did it back."

"You shouldn't have left. And even if you felt like you had to you should have come back after you killed him."

"I saw you."

"What?"

"After I burned Chase's body I did go to your place. I was walking up the driveway when I saw you with a girl. She was pretty. And I knew then and there that I couldn't insert myself back into your lives. You had moved on. I figured you were all better off."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah I get that now thanks."

"You missed Caleb and Pogue's weddings."

"God Reid I already feel like the worst person on the planet I know what I missed and I hate myself for it every day. But there is nothing I can do about that now ok? God just go. Be with Nicky. Be happy."

He took a step towards me.

"Don't. Don't do something you are going to end up regretting later. Live your life Reid."

Without waiting to see if he left I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**There was some Kaiden and Reid action for you…more to come.**


	6. Ben and Jerry

Later that evening there was a knock on my door. When I opened it Lisa, Steph and Ash were standing there.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just came over to hang."

"Cool. Come on in."

I shut the door. Before I could take three steps there was another knock. I opened the door and saw Tyler and Pogue standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in."

They walked in to the apartment and started to look around.

"Kaid? Aren't these the guys from your pictures? The friends from home?"

"Uh, well, their uh."

"Her brothers. Tyler Sims."

"Pogue Parry."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah."

"And you never told us?"

"Li, it's a long story."

"You lied to us about something this big Kaiden?"

"Steph."

"Did you not trust us enough?"

"Guys please."

"No. We're not going to listen to this. I can't believe you Kaiden."

Ash and Steph followed Lisa out of the door.

"And my life takes another hit."

"Sorry Kaid."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have told them. What's up?"

"Pogue and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch with us."

"Sounds good. Let me grab my purse."

After lunch I walked back into my apartment and changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. I had just sat on the couch with my two favorite people…Ben and Jerry, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed but got up anyway to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, he just walked in and sat down.

"You need to go Riley."

"I was hoping we could talk about things."

"Uh no. I broke up with you end of discussion can you please leave?"

"No I can't. you can't just break up with me and expect me to not ask questions. I think I deserve to know why."

"I'm not talking about this."

"Like hell you aren't!"

"Lower your voice. Listen to me, I don't want to be with you and I'm sorry if that fact pisses you off. But you need to go and you need to never some back."

"Fine. Your loss."

He got up and stormed out of the apartment. We dated for a whole three weeks so I can see how the breakup is so greatly affecting him…not. I just sat down again when there was another knock on the door. I walked over to the door as I felt my frustration building.

"I really need to start looking in the peep hole."

"I need to talk to you."

"Was I not clear enough last night?"

"What the hell gives you the right to be a bitch to me?"

Ok so he's right. I moved aside and let him in. He walked into the living and like Caleb the night before he took in his surroundings.

"Nice pictures."

"What do you want Reid?"

"I broke up with Nicky."

Ok so I sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She was perfect. She was there for me and she you know never disappeared with just a letter left behind."

"You know what Reid? I am done defending my actions. I apologized and I know that apologies don't always work but the guilt I feel every day? Shouldn't that be enough?"

"No. It's not enough. You were gone for six years! I thought you were dead."

My head snapped back in his direction.

"What?"

"For six years I thought you were dead. I told myself that the only way you could stay gone was if you were dead. Then one night I'm here and you just come walking in perfectly healthy. How was I supposed to handle that?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why? You want to know why I'm acting like this? I'm confused about everything."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. You asked. I hate everything about you. I hate that you made me fall in love with you. I hate what you did to me. I hate that after everything you did to me I still love you. I hate it all, and yet I am so in love with you it hurts. I hate that I can't hate you at all. And I hate that I still want you."

Before I could respond his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly he pulled back. Without another word he walked out of the door. What the hell?

**I Love Reid.**** Do you love Reid? **


	7. Drinks With My Brother

**This chapter is short, it is just kind of a filler.**

It was almost time to leave work when Pogue showed up.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey little sister. What's going on?"

"Finishing up for the day. Thinking about getting a drink. Care to join me?"

"God yes."

"Cool. Let's go."

I grabbed my purse and lead Pogue down the street to a bar I went to every now and then. A few drinks later we were having a good time.

"I never hated you."

And all good times come to an end.

"You didn't?"

"No. I wasn't mad at you either. Tyler and I talked to our moms and they told us what they said. We're sorry you had to hear that."

"It's fine. Actually that just kinda made my decision for me."

"Still, they shouldn't have said anything Kaid. It wasn't right."

"I'm fine Pogue. We're fine. Chase is gone, we have our lives. It's all fine."

"You and Reid aren't fine."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"He broke up with her Kaiden. He wants you back."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. You just need to get past all of his stupid ass Reid Garwin I don't need anyone and sharing feelings is retarded personality."

Pogue pulled a slip of paper out of his wallet.

"Here. This is for you."

"What is this?"

"The address of Reid's house in Brooklyn. You can't miss it, there are only three houses on the street, his is at the end and of course it's the biggest one on the street, just like his ego."

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Let me spell it out for you, get into your car, drive to this address in Brooklyn, park at his house, walk up the door step, ring the doorbell."

"And what happens when he answers then slams the door in my face?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Thanks."

Ok, so now I am sitting in Reid's driveway. And I have been sitting here for ten minutes. Might as well face the music right? I got out of the car and walked up to the door. Without hesitation I rang the bell. A minute later Reid answered the door.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well that's just too bad for you."

He walked back inside and shut the door. I heard the locks click into place. Taking a deep breath I looked around. I closed my eyes and did something I haven't done in two years, I took even breaths and called upon the power, I felt it rushing through my veins, opening my eyes they were pitch black, Reid's door blew off the hinges and flew into the house. He came running down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said I needed to talk to you, besides I just meant to open it not blow it away, power overload."

"How in the hell did you have a power overload?"

"I haven't used in two years. Before that it was three."

Reid stared at me.

"I'll fix it."

"Let me! I still want a door."

"Fine."

I watched as Reid repaired the door. When he turned back to me his eyes were slowly fading to blue.

"Sorry about the door."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"That I'm sorry, that I still love you, and that there was another reason why I didn't come back.

**So what do you all think that reason was?**


	8. Your Eyes

"So are you going to tell me or are you just going to sit there?"

"This isn't easy for me Reid."

He heard the tears in my voice, he crossed the room and sat next to me on the couch.

"What happened?"

"When I got to New York I started working at the magazine. A few weeks had gone by and I was working late, it was about midnight when I decided to head home. I took the stairs instead of the elevator and halfway down I slipped. When I woke up I was in the hospital. The night guard found me and called an ambulance. Anyway the doctor came in and told me that I hit my head but I would be ok, then he told me that he was sorry but I lost the baby."

Reid stared at me, his face full of shock.

"I didn't even know."

"You were, we were…"

"Yeah. I couldn't even look at your pictures Reid. I had to take them all down. Because every time I looked into those blue eyes my heart broke. It would have been a boy."

"You should have told me."

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you"

"I don't care about that Kaiden. I care that you went through this alone, I care that you went through the whole Chase thing alone. I care that I wasn't here to protect you or comfort you."

He put his arms around me and pulled me into him. I cried into his chest. When I woke up the next morning we were still on the couch. Reid had his arms around my stomach and his head resting on my shoulder. I slowly got up and untangled myself from Reid. I found the kitchen and made some coffee. I was about to pour my second cup when Reid walked in. I grabbed another mug and set it down in front of him.

"I thought you left."

"I thought about it. But I'm sick of running Reid. I have been running for six years. I'm tired."

"What you told me last night…does anyone else know?"

"Nope. Just me and the doctor."

"I'm sorry Kaiden…but I need time."

"I know. I mean I figured that."

I got up and gave him a hug, as I was pulling back I kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Reid."

I pulled away and practically ran out of the door. Driving down the street I cried. Nothing is going to be the same now. I was unlocking the door to my apartment when I heard Tyler's open.

"Hey Kaiden."

"Hi Chandra."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, well I have to go into work and Tyler took the day off so he's here if you need anything."

"Thank you. Chandra?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for Tyler, happy that he found you. You take good care of him."

"Kaiden, are you leaving again?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok. I'll see you later Kaid."

"Bye."

I let myself into my apartment and just sat on the couch. A few minutes later I changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my keys and crossed the hall. Without knocking I let myself into Tyler's apartment. I almost ran into him.

"Hey. I was just coming over to see you. Reid called me."

"Oh."

"Come here."

Tyler put his arm around me and led me to the couch.

"I'm sorry Kaiden."

"Yeah, me to. How's Reid?"

"He's in rough shape."

"I see."

"Caleb and Pogue know too. Their probably on their way over."

"Great."

"Sorry, I had to call them Kaid."

"I know."

There was a knock on Tyler's door.

"That would be them."

"Let the circus begin."

Tyler got up and walked over to the door.

"Reid?"

I snapped to attention.

"Hey man, can I talk to you?"

"Kaiden's here so maybe."

"I need to talk to you."

I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be in my apartment."

I walked back across the hall and into my apartment. I heard Tyler's door shut. A couple minutes later I heard Tyler's door open and close again. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on my door. Without looking to see who it was I opened it.

"Reid?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

I moved to the side so he could walk into the apartment. He walked into the apartment and leaned against the wall to the kitchen. I walked past him and jumped up on the counter.

"What's up?"

"You weren't there."

"What?"

"For my birthday. The one day that I was actually frightened about and you weren't there."

"I know and Reid I'm sorry. "

"And I wasn't there for you."

"What?"

"I wasn't there for your birthday."

"But I got through it."

"I wasn't there when you fought Chase."

"Reid"

"And I wasn't there when you were in the hospital. So the way I am counting things I owe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"So you missed my birthday. I missed more than that."

"Reid I really am having trouble understanding here."

"I don't want to miss anything else."

"Neither do I."

"Come to dinner with me."

"What?"

"Dinner. As in you and I going out to eat together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we can't jump in to what we were because what we were is gone. But maybe we can be something new."

I didn't know what to say. He wanted to give it a second chance. Say something Kaiden!

"Ok."

"Great. I'll pick you up tonight at seven. See you later Kaiden."

"Bye."

Reid turned and walked out of the door. I sat there for a bit before I jumped down and went to Tylers. When I walked in him, Caleb and Pogue were playing playstation.

"Hey guys."

"Uh huh."

Oh yeah, Madden sucked them in.

"So I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah."

"Maybe play with a gun."

"Yeah."

"Use to make the downstairs neighbors leave."

"Cool."

"And I am going out with Reid tonight."

"That's nice."

Damn, I thought that one would have at least worked. I was almost out of the door when Caleb yelled out.

"What?"

"There it is."

I walked back in and sat on the couch between Tyler and Caleb.

"I'm going out with Reid tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Are you back together?"

"Taking things slow."

"Like you and Reid know the meaning of that word."

I slapped Tyler on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I have to go get ready. See you later."


	9. Taking It Slow

**Ok, so I have finished writing this story so I am posting the final chapters. **

I had just finished putting on my makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

I grabbed my shoes and sat on the bed. I was putting on my heels when Reid walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'll be ready in a minute."

"Take your time."

I looked up at him. How he managed to pull of black dress pants and a black button up so well was beyond me. This taking it slow thing might be hard.

REID POV

I stood outside of her door for ten minutes before knocking. I heard her yell it's open so I let myself in. I found my way to her bedroom and walked in. I was in trouble. She was wearing a red halter dress, that ended right above her knees. Her hair was down and straight, the way I always liked it in school.

"Hey, sorry I'll be ready in a minute."

"Take your time."

She looked up and caught my eyes. This was going to be hard.

KAIDEN POV

During dinner we just caught up with each other. He wanted to know about my job and life since I left.

"Anyway, how is it working with my brother?"

"It's actually not that bad."

"You hate it."

"No. Sometimes, Tyler has loosened up a lot about everything. We can actually make decisions together without arguing."

"That is a big step for you two."

"It's not so bad. So those friends of yours."

"Well, they're not really my friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"I never told them that I had brothers, or an ex back home. For them it was just too big a secret."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I have Sara and Kate now. We're going shopping tomorrow after work."

"Why didn't you go in today?"

"Wasn't quite feeling it today."

"I see. Well I better get you home. It's late."

"Let's go."

When we got back to the apartment I stopped outside of the door. Reid kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Reid."

I let myself into the apartment and shut the door. The next morning my alarm went off at six. I hit the button and sighed. I tried to roll over but I couldn't.

"So much for taking things slow huh?"

"It's your fault."

"My fault? I was in the apartment when you knocked on the door."

"Well the way I figured it was that we had six years to catch up on and we might as well start early."

"I like the way you think Garwin."

"Most people do."

"I have to get ready for work."

"So do I, and I have to get to Brooklyn."

"That sucks."

"Unless I skip work and take you out to lunch."

"You could but I don't want to take you away from Tyler. I know how much you love him."

"That's disturbing."

I just laughed and rolled onto my back.

"I really got to get up."

"Fine."

He took his arm off of my waist and I got out of bed. After a quick shower I was dressed and walking out of the bedroom door.

"I'll see you for lunch."

"Ok."

**Ok so taking things slow means something completely different for Kaiden and Reid. But come on…it is Reid. And that is why we love him.**


	10. A Wedding And A Question

**I am skipping ahead six months to Tyler and Chandra's wedding. Please don't hate me.**** And this is the final chapter. So thank you for sticking with Kaiden and the boys it means a lot. **

"You know this isn't your wedding right?"

"No shit Pogue."

"Then why are you freaking out so bad?"

"She's the maid of honor Pogue. She has reasonability's."

"So? Reid is the best man and he's fine."

"That's because it's Reid."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Right, listen I'm fine I just need to go make sure Chandra is all dressed and ready to go."

"Kate and I can do that Kaid."

"Sara it's my job."

"No right now you need to relax. Reid, talk to the girl."

Pogue followed Kate and Sara into the other room. Reid walked over and put his arms around me.

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing, just making sure that everything is ready and I'm not feeling that well. I have a headache."

Suddenly Reid put his lips to mine.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up. And because I haven't had a chance to kiss you today. Oh yeah, I got someone to move into the apartment when you move in with me."

"Who?"

"Pogue and Kate are looking for a new place."

"That's great. That takes a huge weight off of my shoulders."

"I figured it would. I have to talk to you after the wedding ok?"

"Ok."

The wedding went off perfectly. As did the reception. Finally it was just us left at the reception hall. Pogue and Kate were on the dance floor with Tyler and Chandra. Caleb and Sara were sitting at a table talking. Reid came over and grabbed my hand. He led me onto the dance floor.

"So, I told you that I have to talk to you."

"Yes. What's up?"

"I have been planning this since I was 17 years old."

"Planning what?"

"Asking you to marry me."

I stopped dead and looked at him. Tyler, Chandra, Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sara were all watching us.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me. And being Reid Garwin I don't take no for an answer."

"Good thing I'm saying yes then."

He smiled and took the ring out of his pocket, sliding it onto my finger he leaned in and gave me a kiss. All of the others clapped and gave us all a hug.

"You realize that people are going to talk now right?"

"About our engagement? I hope so. You know me, I am an attention whore."

"Well good, because all people are going to talk about is that we are only getting married because I'm pregnant."

Silence. Reid just stared at me his face blank. Tyler spoke up first.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I am."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"That's the idea yeah."

Reid wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'm here this time."

"So am I."

**And it comes to an end. **** Thanks again! And like I did for Bella there is a picture of Kaiden's wedding ring in my profile. **


End file.
